I Will Never Hurt You
by young4eva
Summary: so this new story is about the recent events on SD involving Kelly/Edge/Drew. Except my version. so let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Kelly was backstage with her friend Kaitlyn, whom she met on NXT. Kelly never liked Kaitlyn because she was Naomi's competition on NXT, and she thought the only reason Kaitlyn lasted the whole time is because people hated Vickie. But after Kaitlyn won NXT she came to Smackdown, and the rest is history.

Kelly wouldn't really say they were friends, but they just always talked. After Justin Gabriel and Kelly broke up, Kelly needed one of those.

As Kelly applied her make up she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to look at a tall Scottish man named Drew. "Hi Kelly." He said with his very thick accent. He looked over at Kaitlyn, who left them alone. "I heard about your break up with Justin, and I just wanted to tell you that I would never hurt you." He said seriously.

Kelly thought. "What is he talking about?" They have never talked before and he picks now of all times to approach her. Kelly always thought he was too aggressive and just scary.

She looked up at his face. "Um, hi Drew."

"So I was wondering if I could take you out sometime." He said with a little smile.

Kelly looked around; she didn't want to say no, because she didn't want to be mean. But she had just broken up with Justin a few days earlier.

Her saviour which turned out to be Kaitlyn, showed up behind Kelly. "Sorry Drew, but Kelly and I have plans tonight." She smiled at him.

"That's okay Kelly, another time then." He turned on his heel, walking down the hall.

Kaitlyn turned Kelly to face her. "What was that? Random, hey?"

"I know, weird." Kelly said. As she still tried to process what just happened. "Thanks for the save."

"Any time, what are friends for hey?" Kaitlyn said turning back to the mirror.

Kelly stood there thinking. "Did he actually like me?" Kelly asked herself.

The following week passed, Kelly made her way to the backstage area of where SD was that week. She turned into the Divas locker room, and notice LayCool sitting there. As usual they were commenting on how good the other looked. Kelly rolled her eyes, dropped her bag by the door. As she turned around she knocked into the person she shouldn't make angry.

"Kelly Kelly, little blonde girl." Vickie said taunting Kelly. "I heard you are friends with that mistake Kaitlyn, that girl only won NXT because of me." She put her hands on her hips.

Kelly couldn't control what she said next. "She won because she was the most entertaining."

Vickie's eyebrow raised. "Really now? I also hear of the problems you have with my girls Michelle and Layla." Vickie looked at them. "Now that I fired your "BFF" Tiffany, your riding solo."

Kelly sighed and bit her tongue so she wouldn't say anything she would regret.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have to get ready for Dolphs match tonight. He is becoming number one contender for the heavyweight championship."

Kelly walked away down the hall to get her hair done that night. That's when she got a text from Justin. He wanted to talk. Kelly rolled her eyes and before she could respond someone was standing infront of her. It was Drew…..again.

"Kelly Kelly" He said.

"Hi Drew." She smiled.

"So I just wanted to say hi before my match." He said before turning to leave. "Kelly, the guy you see in the ring, isn't the guy I am outside of it." He left.

Kelly rolled her eyes. She knew what kind of guy Drew was, but she is keeping an open mind.

The following weeks were like the last, Drew bothering her with the same line. "I will never hurt you Kelly."

She was in the locker room when Kaitlyn burst in. "Kelly!"

"Kaitlyn? I didn't think you were here tonight. I thought you had some FCW thing?" Kelly asked standing up.

"I am on my way, but I had to say good luck." Kaitlyn said.

"Good luck? For what" Kelly asked.

"You have a match tonight. Main Event Kelly."

"What?" This was the first Kelly heard of this.

"You are teaming with Edge against Dolph and the goofs." Kaitlyn said.

"Oh god."

"Its for the World Heavyweight title Kel." Kaitlyn continued.

"I need to talk to someone." Kelly left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly couldn't do anything about it. She was in the main event tonight, fighting for a title she thought she never would have an relevance to. Kelly was pacing around backstage until she heard Vickie call her out to the ring. Kelly's music came on. She looked around. She doesn't know why she in involved.

Most importantly she doesn't know why Vickie has it out for her. Kelly walked through the curtain to show herself to the thousands in the area that night, and Vickie. She made the long walk to the ring.

Kelly always had a smile on her face, but tonight was a different story. She came nose to nose with her boss.

"Easy Kelly..Kelly." Vickie spoke into the microphone.

Kelly was handed one of her own. "I know it was you Vickie, that trashed all my stuff. I don't get why you have it out for me."

"Kelly… sweet innocent Kelly. You will be the key to Dolph winning the World Heavyweight title tonight. So I thank you for that."

"That's why you put me into the match. You had it out for me, and you knew LayCool can beat me. Well Vickie, I knew you were mean, but you're a witch." Kelly had an angry look on her face.

Then two ladies she had come to know over the many months Kelly has been on SD, Layla and Michelle now were standing between her and Vickie. Cornering Kelly. Until the crowd came to its feet.

The rated R superstar had come to Kelly's aid. He had slid under the bottom rope, coming between Kelly and LayCool. "Come on Kelly." He pointed out of the ring. He let Kelly get out of the ring before he followed.

As Edge's music played he put his arm around Kelly. Leading her up the ramp. "You okay?" He asked.

Kelly looked into his blue eyes. "I am fine, thanks for the help." Kelly said.

"No problem. After all, we are partners tonight." Edge smiled letting Kelly go through the curtain to the back first.

Kelly and Edge separated after that to go get into their ring gear. A short thirty minutes later Kelly heard a knock on the door. Edge walked in closing his eyes. "Decent?"

He had his usual ring gear on, and his Rated R shirt on, holding his World Title in his right hand.

"You can open your eyes." Kelly laughed.

Edge opened his eyes smiling and sitting on a chair. "Ready for tonight?" he asked.

"I just need to touch up my hair and I'm good to go." She turned to the mirror.

Edge admired her and she looked into the mirror. "You always look gorgeous, but I meant are you ready for the match?"

Kelly waited a second to process what she just head. Did Edge just call her gorgeous? Quite possibly one of the biggest stars in this company called her gorgeous.

"I am ready. Why?" Kelly looked at him. Trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"I have confidence in you Kelly, but TWO divas is a lot to handle, and LayCool are crazy." Edge continued. "My championship means a lot to me."

"You don't have faith in me, do you?" Kelly asked, crossing her arms.

"That's not it, it's just the odds are stacked against you.." Edge said regretting he brought this up.

Kelly interrupted him. "Listen Edge, the odds have always been stacked against me. I have always been the youngest, smallest, weakest…you get the point. So tonight I will be outnumbered." Kelly rolled her eyes and walked out of the room toward where she was making her entrance.

Edge chased after her. "Listen Kelly. I have total faith in you, and if we lose tonight, I want you to know I don't blame you." He smiled putting his hand on her shoulder.

Before Kelly could answer, her music played. "I will see you out there." She smiled and walked out the curtain. Edge let his eyes follow her.

After Kelly secured their victory, using Edge's spear, she was fired. Edge stood there shocked, as Vickie said the words everyone hated to hear. Kelly couldn't control her emotions. She cried all the way to the backstage area. She quickly grabbed her things and made her way to the hotel she was staying at that night.

Kelly was laying in her bed as she heard a knock at her door. She opened the door slowly. To her surprise it was Edge. "Edge?" She asked.

He walked up the her and took her in his arms and hugged her. She felt his muscle around her and she hugged back. She never noticed how big Edge actually was.

"I am so sorry Kelly. This is all my fault." Edge said.

"It was not your fault, no one thought Vickie would do that." Kelly spoke silently.

"I will get you your job back, somehow, I promise Kelly." Edge said sympathetically still hugging Kelly.

Kelly spent the next few weeks at home. She didn't have anything to do until she got a new job or a call she didn't think she would get, about getting rehired.

That night was the Elimination Chamber. Kelly got a call, she didn't recognise the number.

"Hello?"

Kelly? Its Edge, I hope you don't mind but I asked Kaitlyn for your number." Edge said quickly. He was at the airport.

"I don't mind. I never thought about giving it to you. So what's up?" she asked.

"Listen, pack quickly and get to the airport, and ask for Cam. He is my friend. It's a ticket for the plane. I want you to be at the PPV tonight." Edge continued.

"What? I don't have a job Edge."

"Trust me?" Edge asked.

"Of course." Kelly said.

"I need to get on my plane. Now hurry so you don't miss your flight, it leaves in 1 hour." Edge said. "You can thank me when you see me tonight." He hung up.

Kelly couldn't control the smile that came over her face.

She got on the flight Edge bought for her, and made her way by Taxi to the area.

She went backstage but was stopped by security. Edge pulled her though.

"You made it." Edge smiled at her. Kelly never noticed how cute Edge was till now. Since they never really talked till this whole situation with Vickie came up.

"So listen. I talked to Teddy, who owed me a favor. Guess who is rehired?" Edge's eyes widened in anticipation for Kelly's reaction.

"No way! You didn't?" Kelly jumped and wrapped her arms around Edges neck, hugging him.

"Thank you Thank you!" Kelly yelled.

"Now listen, you are returning tonight, so keep it quiet so Vickie doesn't hear about it." He winked.

"Sure thing, I cant go into the Diva's locker room though." Kelly looked around.

"Don't worry about it. World Heavyweight Champ Kel, I get my own dressing room. Come on"

He took her hand leading her down the long hallway. She smiled looking at his hand taking hers.

Kelly sat on the couch in Edge's dressing room, watching him get ready for his match.

"So I have an interview to do before my match, are you good alone?" Edge asked walking over to her.

Kelly stood up and hugged him. "I will be fine." He smiled and turned to leave but Kelly grabbed his hand.

She pulled him back and kissed his check softly. "Thanks for everything Edge, and you better leave as the Champ." She smiled and let go of his hand.

Kelly watched the TV as Edge did his interview.

Kelly got worried at Drew showed up.

"You are the reason Kelly got fired." Drew accused Edge. "I have been sticking up for her this whole time, you took something important from me, so I will take your title tonight."

Kelly rolled her eyes at Drew. She couldn't understand what was going on with Drew and his "crush" on her. But Edge's response shocked Kelly.

"There is one thing this title and Kelly have in common. They will never be with you." He said before walking out.

Kelly felt butterflies move throughout her stomach. Kelly just realised something.

Did she like Edge? More than a friend?

Wait….Did Edge like HER more than a friend?


End file.
